B.J. Blazkowicz
William Joseph "BJ" Blazkowicz is the main protagonist of all Wolfenstein games, other than Enemy Territory. In this case, he is the protagonist of the game Wolfenstein: The New Order and Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. In this game, BJ was born in the United States approximately around 1911. He grew up in a farm near Forney Lake, Texas. In the prequel of New Order, the Old Blood, Blazkowicz infiltrated "Castle Wolfenstein", a castle apparently owned by Helga Von Schabbs, to know the location of Deathshead's base. He is discovered during the mission, and captured, but he manages to escape. Then, in the New Order, BJ travelled to Deathshead's compound, but again, he is captured, but manages to escape again. However, this time he is left disabled until he was found in Poland and was taken to a hospital. And then, in a day in 1960, BJ gets back in action after Nazis stormed the hospital where he resides. Then, later on, BJ joined the Nazi resistance group, the Kreisau Circle, until he killed his nemesis, Wilhelm Strasse ("Deathshead"). Battle vs. Booker Dewitt (By Pygmy Hippo 2) The OPS Zeal, Colombia The Zealot turned into crows to avoid B.J. Blazkowicz's bullets but as he raised the sword to cleave through him when he reappeared, a Knife was stabbed into his forehead. B.J. let the racist's body fall to the ground with the Knife still embedded and loaded in his last Assault Rifle 1960 clip. This hadn't been the first time facists with airships had flown over New York but it was clear that these weren't Nazis, at least not the regular force. His Kreisau Circle squad followed him down the stairs where they found an entirely different force, Booker DeWitt and the Vox Populi, on the ship. Blazkowicz took the risk and called out to the newcomers. "Hey, you aren't affiliated with those lunatics, are you?" "No, but who are you?" "B.J. Blazkowicz, Kreisau Circle agent." "Booker DeWitt and these are the Vox Populi." "Care to join forces?" "Sorry but we're not about to trust some newcomers with weapons that aren't even from here." "They're part of an invasion force!" "No, no, no, we're just here on behalf of the American Resistance to see if we can stop the assault on New York." But the Vox Populi had made up their minds and a Triple R Machine Gun spat out three bullets at a Kreisau Circle member, hitting his chest and head. "Damn it! Find cover!" B.J. opened fire on the Triple R wielder, putting him down with five bullets and fired a rocket at the rest. Luckily for Booker, he and his troops immediately went on the Sky-Lines and went to higher ground. "You think they gave up?" "No, and besides, I'm not going to let them get away with killing one of my squad." The Kreisau Circle split up, two behind cover and Blazkowicz went with one up the stairs. A Vox Populi member yelled as he went down the Sky-Line, firing his Triple R repeatedly, but his aim was off and B.J. fired a rocket at the line. The Vox Populi crashed down the stairs and the Kreisau Circle member ran up to him before pulling out his Handgun 1960. His 3 rounds didn't miss but he soon smelled something burning and looked down to see a Devil's Kiss at his feet. The blast scorched him but all it did to Blazkowicz was make him angrier as he pulled out the Laser Cutter and approached a grate to the office. The remaining Kreisau Circle decided to move and cautiously approached the ship where they found nothing behind cover but one of the men had a Sky-Hook club into his skull as the Vox Populi dropped down. The man yanked the tool out but was too late to block the Knife entering his throat. Inside the office, B.J. crept around but a Vox Populi member jumped out with a Broadsider Pistol. He was quickly hit with an energy blast but desperately tried to raise his weapon before Blazkowicz stepped on his hand and fired the standard lasers, carving through his head and chest. The last Kreisau Circle member entered the building at that point but yelled out in pain as the Possession Vigor hit him. B.J. barely reacted in time to avoid the Assault Rifle 1960 bullets before he shouted to his squad member. "Hold your fire! It's me, Blazkowicz!" But the bullets didn't stop firing and he was forced to blow his head off with a energy blast. DeWitt came out at that point and tried to use Possession again but B.J. dodged it and fired an energy blast that his foe's Shield barely withstood. Booker was out of Salts and pulled out his Sky-Hook before Blazkowicz pulled out his Knife. Both men stared at each other before a blade flung through the air but hit Colombian steel. The move allowed B.J. to close the distance however and he stabbed forwards, the blow breaking his foe's Shield but the Sky-Hook wrapped around his neck. Booker twisted the tool to take off his foe's head but Blazkowicz stabbed him in the gut and pulled out his Handgun 1960. The silenced firearm took out DeWitt's arm and leg as he yelled in pain but B.J. didn't finish him off there. No, he was going to pay. Blazkowicz went out the door and Booker painfully got back up, his Shield was back now and held his comrade's Broadsider Pistol in his good hand before leaving the office. Booker DeWitt looked on in shock as two rockets headed straight for him and anhilated his Shield and him. B.J. Blazkowicz scavenged his allies' ammo and picked up a Triple R Machine Gun before leaving to go find Comstock. Winner:B.J. Blazkowicz Expert's Opinion Booker DeWitt had a better short range weapon, the Vox Populi were fanatics, and the Vigors offered him unique tactical options but B.J. Blazkowicz's superior firearms and more practical special weapons gave him the win along with his superior training, experience, and troop quality. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dalton Brooks (by Monkey Doctor 33) London Nautica, England It's a breezy and cold day around the famed research building made by the Nazis. Everything was silent, save for some stray animals running around, nothing was there. Not even a single battle-hardened guardian Nazi, or weird wonders they've made were there. The London Nautica has been in quiet days in the past few months. No one knows what has happened to the place, but some high ranking Nazis knew what's gonna happen there. Some remainings of the Nazi took the Nautica as their last base, after the death of Wilhelm Strasse. They're figuring out a way to conquer the world once again, under the wing of another Nazi leader, whose name is unknown. They are currently working on a kind of substance, seemingly "alien" in nature, codenamed "Fuse". They thought that they can harness this mysterious power to regain control, but one day, all of those will change. A plane, seemingly advanced in nature, arrived in front of the London Nautica. Inside, there are 4 persons, 2 men, 2 women, armed. Luckily there, like as mentioned above, no Nazis were present. "Are you sure about doing this, alone?" Said Naya Deveraux with distrust. "Why not? The place is empty, I think. Plus, we're landing in front 'of this building with no one look, so it should be safe here." Dalton Brooks muttered. "Remember, Brooks. We're here to investigate that there is some kind of organization, not Raven or Fable's, is trying to harness the Fuse. Some intelligences said that it's... ''Germanic ''in nature." Jacob Kimble seems to be worried about Dalton Brooks entering the Nautica alone. "It'll be fine! Trust me. And Germanic in nature? Heh. Nazis don't exist this time." "Well, anyway. If you want to go there alone, we'll set up a comm with you." Isabelle Sinclair said with confidence. "Fine then. Wish me luck then." Dalton then drops down from the plane, to the exteriors of the London Nautica, while the plane leaves, and the Overstrike 9 sets up a comm with him. Dalton walks to the entrance of the London Nautica. Just some steps inside the Nautica, Dalton was surprised that there are Nazi flags and symbols around the building. "Damn... Jacob is right! (On comm) ''Jacob, you're damn f*ckin' right! It's Nazi over here!" "(Jacob Kimble) What?! There are Nazis there?" "Not a single damn Nazi soldiers here, but definitely this place is owned by the Nazis or some kind of f*cking Nazi fanatic!" ''After cutting the comm, Dalton began to walk to an interesting room that picks Dalton's mind... ''Meanwhile... "Caroline, you better be sane about this." BJ Blazkowicz said to Caroline Becker with an angry tone, on comm. "Based on the information of our fellow resistance members, the Nazis have been tinkering with some kind of... Weird substance with great power." '' "Seriously? Deathshead is gone, and they're not stopping? Are they mad or what?" ''"(Anya Oliwa) They're always mad, Blazko. Good luck, anyway." ''After cutting the comm, BJ, in the helipad of the Nautica, where he once faced a giant guard robot there, walked to the control room of the area. "Damn, systems haven't changed since I came here." BJ mutters while unlocking a door, leading to the Da'at Yichud Laboratory, with Assault Rifle 1960 in hand. "Damn, these Nazis are very smart. I wonder who made all these things?" Dalton said as he was walking around the Moon Dome area of the main base. ''"(Naya Deveraux) I couldn't see what you're seeing, but seems like they've scored a good achievement." "Couldn't really believe that they did this." Dalton looks at the moon construct in the Dome. Dalton walked around the Dome, trying to find some things, and he entered a room, leading to an unknown lab. "Hm, nothing special here. Caroline, you sure there are some big things the Nazis are doing over here?" BJ said while sneaking over the Da'at Yichud lab, although he knows that no one was there. "(Becker) Trust me, there are something over..." ''Before Caroline can continue, BJ interrupted. "Holy sh*t... Caroline... What the hell on earth is this?" BJ sees some canisters around the lab, filled with the "Fuse" substance. ''"(Becker) I told you so! Now, you can pick one of those canisters for us to..." ''Again, before Caroline can continue, BJ said with an alarming tone. "Sh*t! I heard some footsteps!" BJ takes cover behind a wall in the lab, and crouches down, with his AR 1960 armed and ready. At the same time, Dalton has entered the Da'at Yichud lab, while not knowing that BJ was taking cover there. "Guys... It's true.. The Nazis have been developing some stuffs with these Fuse substances..." Dalton said with the Daybreaker rifle in hand. ''"(Jacob Kimble) Nazis screwing up with Fuse? Oh damn, that's gonna be dangerous." "I know right?" While Dalton was speaking to Kimble, BJ secretly hears the conversation. "Fuse... Caroline, that's the name of the substance.. Fu..." Before BJ can continue his words, his last word is heard a bit by Dalton, which alerted him. "Who's there? Anybody?" Dalton said with his Daybreaker, alerted. While Dalton was looking back, BJ takes a peek at him, and sees that he has a heavy armor, as well as an assault rifle, seemingly more advanced than BJ's rifle. "Seems like this guy is after the same thing after us. He also got some back-ups over his comm. Time to give this guy a lesson." "(Anya Oliwa) Wait, BJ! No!" Before BJ can hear Oliwa's words, BJ immediately jumped out of the cover and shouts loudly at Dalton, saying "Hey sucker!" and fires his Assault Rifle 1960, only with Dalton immediately reacting and dodging the shots. "(Naya Deveraux) What the hell is that?" "Oh, f*ck! There is someone here!" With Daybreaker in hand, Dalton takes cover behind a table. Dalton tries to shoot the Daybreaker at BJ, but BJ kept supressing Dalton, until he stops. "Who the hell are you?!" BJ said angrily while reloading his AR 1960. At the same time, Dalton switches his assault rifle with the Magshield, and waits for BJ. BJ walks to Dalton's cover position, and he immediately sees Dalton crouching. Before BJ can shoot Dalton, Dalton said, "Someone you don't want to mess with", and a stream of bullets hit Dalton... Dalton's shield. "The hell?" BJ gets surprised that Dalton got a shield weaponry. "Told ya!" After saying that, Dalton uses his Magshield's shield blast that knocks and stuns BJ away. Brooks took the opportunity and runs away from him. "Damn! Caroline, this guy got a shield weapon! And it is really damn f*cking annoying!" "(Becker) Then that means that there is another new Nazi member. Shoot him dead!" Dalton runs back to the Moon Dome, but sees that his Magshield is running out of Fuse after doing a shield blast and catching BJ's bullet stream. "Damn need to... Oh..." Dalton sees that there are some Fuse substances in small canisters that he can use to reload the Magshield. Dalton immediately refuels the Magshield with the Fuse, but then, BJ arrived on another side and rains down a barrage of bullets to Dalton. Dalton uses his Magshield to defend himself against the bullets while running away to cover. When in cover, Dalton switches the Magshield to the Daybreaker to return fire against BJ. A burst of bullets hit BJ in the shoulder. "Damn! This guy really got some big punch!" BJ ignores the pain while reloading the AR 1960, and rushes to another position while trying to shoot Dalton, who also tries to shoot him. Both men's bullets didn't kill each other, but gave them real pain. Both soldiers ran away from each other, while they arrive in different places. BJ near the elevator for people to go to the moon, while Dalton in the main hall. "Fine then. He uses shield? Time to make it even." BJ arms himself with the LKW, while recharging it's laser rifle mode with a power station nearby. BJ runs to the main hall, where he finds Dalton trying to find him. And when Dalton sees BJ's LKW, he gets surprised, and BJ takes his turn of domination. "Say hello to my big f*cker!" BJ then unleashed a barrage of laser blasts from the LKW, which Dalton tried to defend with the Magshield. The LKW begins to drop the shield's power low, but then at the same time, the LKW runs out of power. "Sh*t." "That's what you get for being a hard-headed person, old man!" Dalton says while charging to BJ and uses a shield blast to BJ with the remaining power. BJ gets irritated by this and pursues Dalton. But later, he lost Dalton's track. BJ ended up in another room that he hasn't known yet, but it is filled up with lots of power station that he used to recharge the LKW. In the same time, Dalton ends up in another research room with lots of Fuse canisters, which of course, is used to refill his Magshield. BJ gets out from his room, and now, with stealth, tries to find Dalton around a warehouse he discovered. Dalton was also trying to find him, and he spots BJ first in the warehouse. "Seems like it's time for the lights to go out." Dalton says while he sneaks through BJ and turns off the warehouse's light, surprising BJ, but renders both men's vision useless. "What the hell? I know you're there, stranger!" BJ said while in a stance of readiness, with LKW in hand, armed and ready. Dalton sneaks on BJ and with his Guardian, tries to shoot BJ in the head. Unluckily, BJ already felt that Dalton was behind and punches him in the head, stunning him and then fires the LKW with the scope, which unleashes all of the LKW's power after being used all over until power out. But then, Dalton quickly recovers from the punch and immediately puts a mobile shield from the Magshield to absorb the shot from LKW. This irritates BJ and he goes the other way to find Dalton, again. Like cat and mouse. Finally, the two soldiers encountered each other outside the London Nautica. And at last, it's the final showdown between the two men, without the LKW or Magshield. They're just armed with their handguns. "I got hell of a time finding you around this damn place." BJ mutters with his Handgun 1960 loaded and ready for action. "You know what? You started all of this. This is pretty weird, eh?" Dalton says sarcastically with his Guardian prepared. "Well, tell me who you are, and what on f*cking earth are you doing here." "Easy, I'm investigating this place because somebody has been meddling around with the Fuse." "And those are the Nazis. Caroline was right." "Who's Caroline?" "Somebody you don't want to mess with." BJ repeats Dalton's words that he said the first time to him, and the two engaged in a locked combat. BJ starts by punching Dalton's face, and tries to shoot his head. But Dalton was too quick for the old man and he dodged the bullet and delivers an uppercut. Dalton kicks away BJ and shoots him with the Guardian, but BJ ducks over the bullet and fires his Handgun 1960 in three round burst mode, and it hits Dalton's armor, but delivers a considerable amount of damage. The two exchanges gunfires between their handguns, and then both are left wth one bullet in their handguns. "So, kid. Conclusion?" BJ said while suffering some damage from the Guardian, as well as Dalton from the Handgun 1960. "I win." After that, BJ, shoots Dalton with the Handgun 1960 in the last bullet, with silencer and Dalton also fires the last bullet of the Guardian. The Guardian delivers a loud bang while the Handgun 1960 delivers a small sound. In the end, it was all silent. Both soldiers stared at each other, but then the conclusion was reached. "This.. Isn't over... Motherf*cker..." After BJ said that, he drops down with blood all over. Dalton then breathes heavily, and sees his wounds, as well as BJ's dead body. "Oh damn.. This is so... Uhh..." Dalton decided to finish his talking and walks away from BJ's dead body without his Guardian, exhausted, and tries to call for the Overstrike 9's extraction. '''Winner: Dalton Brooks Expert's Opinoin BJ is more experienced, yes. But his weapons are mostly offensive-oriented, which is countered by Dalton's Magshield, which renders nearly all of BJ's weapons useless. Not just that, Dalton's armor, as well as superior combat skills has given him the winning side in this battle. Dalton's weapons are also more advanced than BJ's, even if Blazko's weapons are also advanced. In the end, the leader of Overstrike 9 wins. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors